


【德哈】一步之遥

by MosquitoMayu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoMayu/pseuds/MosquitoMayu





	【德哈】一步之遥

我相信关于救世主哈利·波特的故事，大家一定都已经很熟悉了，作为打败食死徒队伍的最强舰船“霍格沃兹”号的第一任舰长，他无疑是优秀而耀眼的。

 

 

作为他从学生时代起的好友之一，我很荣幸能够替他的传记撰写前言。

 

 

我也相信大家对于哈利在战场上的表现和他的生平，通过后面由罗纳德·韦斯莱上将叙述的《救世主:我一生的挚友》中将会有了深刻的了解。

 

 

罗纳德上将笔下的哈利重情重义。亲情，友情，师生情，无一不是哈利成长道路上不可或缺的一部分。

 

 

而关于爱情，或许大部分人都认为哈利一生未娶是因为他为太空，为职责奉献了全部精力以至于无暇关注男女情爱，即使罗纳德上将的胞妹金妮芙拉表示愿意追随他，将一生献给太空，也只是被哈利温和而又坚决的拒绝。

 

 

可实际上，作为为数不多的知情者，谈到爱情，我们就不得不提起德拉科·马尔福少校，“霍格沃兹号”的第一任大副，“最后一战”的最大功臣，同时，也是哈利唯一的爱人。

 

 

然而他俩第一次见面或许只能用糟糕来形容。

 

 

作为霍格沃兹格兰芬多学院的同级入学生，我，罗恩，哈利是在去往霍格沃兹的霍格沃兹特快上认识的。而到校的第一天晚上，便是霍格沃兹一年一度的新生舞会。虽然我提前知晓舞会的流程，但第一次参加这种大型的舞会，我的内心难免还是会感到紧张。

 

 

而这种紧张带来的直接后果，就是我在上楼梯的时候，一不小心崴了脚，然后以极其不雅观的姿势摔在了楼梯上。

 

 

好在哈利和罗恩第一时间替我隔开了人群，罗恩负责防止别人踩到我，哈利则小心翼翼地捏着我的脚踝，检查着有没有受很严重的伤。

 

 

而就在这个有些尴尬的时候，德拉科·马尔福出现了。我相信在现在的书里，对德拉科·马尔福的描写无疑不是冷静疏离，举止得体的贵族之类的。不过那个时候的马尔福，说老实话，确确实实是个混蛋。

 

 

至少听到他在路过我身边时，用丝毫没有压低的声音说了一句“肮脏的泥巴种”之后，我真是恨不得把高跟鞋直接扔在他背上，让他尝尝所谓“泥巴种”的厉害。

 

 

不过我还没来得及动作，罗恩先忍不住了:“喂，那边那个死金毛，你刚刚说什么？”说完罗恩还撸了撸自己的衬衣袖子，一副一言不合就要动手的样子。

 

 

马尔福听到罗恩的声音，转过身来，微微扬起下巴，语气傲慢的说道:“哦，我说是谁这么没有礼貌。原来是红头发家的鼹鼠呀。不知道现在你父亲的工资，还能不能养活你家那么多人呢？”说完，他和他身边一群斯莱特林交换了一下眼神，一起哈哈大笑起来。笑完之后，还向罗恩投来一个挑衅的笑容。

 

 

这段话我听了都是怒不可遏，更别提本就脾气暴躁的罗恩了。罗恩涨红着脸，作势就要和马尔福决一死战，而这个时候哈利伸手拉住了罗恩，轻轻的对他摇了摇头，用他一贯温和的语气说道:“罗恩，别和这种人计较。”

 

 

“可……”

 

 

“校内私斗严重是会被开除的，我相信罗恩你是不想在第一天就被遣送回家的。”哈利不紧不慢的给罗恩分析着利弊，一边扶起并无大碍的我，替我整理了一下被弄脏的裙摆。

 

 

听了哈利这番话，罗恩面上虽然还有些忿忿，但明显已经冷静下来了。而马尔福和他那一群跟班也看出来罗恩是不会上当了，嗤笑一声也转身进了会厅。

 

 

不过进了会厅之后，新的问题又出现了。我们三个人，无论如何也没有办法同时出现在舞池里。在我还在斟酌着语句，不知道怎么开口的时候，哈利笑着解围:“赫敏，你和罗恩先一起跳吧，我去旁边找点吃的，你们待会谁累了我再顶上就好，”哈利对我眨了眨眼，“我都快饿死了。”

 

 

挽着罗恩的手滑入舞池的时候，我也在不时的注意着哈利。毕竟作为詹姆斯·波特上校和莉莉·波特中校的儿子，他身上背负的是两代人的荣誉与光辉。而哈利的表现，让他很多时候看起来更像是在一个压抑的环境长大的孩子，所有的礼貌谦让不是处于礼仪，而是出于本能，出于一种不这样做就会受到惩罚的本能。而熟识之后，他告诉我的有关他生活的环境，更是印证了我当时的猜想。

 

 

在跳了两首圆舞曲之后，乐队将音乐换成了多年前很流行的一首探戈曲《一步之遥》。我对探戈一窍不通，再加上本身也有些累了，我和罗恩打了个招呼，他表示我随意，他去找他以前的朋友们喝喝酒，我便提着裙子向哈利坐的地方走了过去。

 

 

这个时候，马尔福又出现了。因为离得不算太远，我能清楚的听到马尔福和哈利的对话:

 

 

“原来你就是哈利·波特？久仰，我是德拉科·马尔福，卢修斯·马尔福和纳西莎·马尔福的儿子。”马尔福理了理自己的袖口，抬眼看着哈利，“不过恕我直言，你交朋友的品味确实不怎么样。”

 

 

说完，马尔福一只脚向后撤了一步，他慢慢抬起他的右手，将左手背在身后，稍稍弯腰，抬头看向哈利:“我能请你跳一支舞吗？”

 

 

哈利看见了我，将手上端着的小蛋糕放到了身后的桌上，根本看都没看马尔福一眼，直直的朝我走了过来，在经过马尔福身边的时候，我听见哈利用同样没有压低的声音说:“交朋友我还是相信自己的眼光，就不劳您费心了。”

 

 

我发誓我看见马尔福平伸出去的手慢慢握成了拳头。他直起身，看向向我走过来的哈利，愤怒的喊到:“破特，你可别后悔！”

 

 

哈利根本就没理他。

 

 

 

然后之后的六年里，马尔福充分向我们展示了他想让哈利后悔的决心。

 

 

那六年的经历后面的传记已经叙述的非常详细了，我也就不再多加赘述。不过我也没想到罗恩居然对于那四年马尔福的恶作剧记得那么清楚。或许这就是男生幼稚的地方吧。

 

 

不过能确定的是，哈利和马尔福在这六年间建立了深厚的默契，虽然是死对头之间那种躲避对方恶作剧手段的默契，但也正是这种默契，使得日后两人多次化危为安，顺利脱身。

 

 

 

 

 

说起他们两人之间的默契，有两件事不得不提了。

 

 

一件事情是哈利在参加“火焰杯”第二场前的舰长职业资格测试的时候。

 

 

那时因为需要模拟舰船指挥场景，我，罗恩，还有卢娜三个人分别被选中临时成为了哈利的通讯官，领航员和技术官。而当我们四个人说说笑笑走到模拟室的时候，马尔福坐在大副专属的椅子上，手里拿着一台平板正在调试着什么。看见我们四个到了，以及我们脸上震惊的表情，他似乎被取悦了，勾起一个假笑:“恭候舰长。”

 

 

“赫敏，”我听到哈利底气不足的叫着我的名字,“我觉得我这场测试完蛋了。”

 

 

“没事的哈利，”我拍了拍哈利的肩，“有我们三个人在，没有什么过不了的难关的。”

 

 

或许是我一语成谶，那次考核我们居然抽到了最难的陨石带地形，而题目竟然是找到并营救被困于其中的科学探测船“幸存者”号。

 

 

陨石带中陨石运动轨迹本就随机率极高，即使通过计算得出大致飞行轨道，在其间飞行时也有很大几率会因为过快速度产生不定磁场使飞船失控。进去就已经很困难了，更别说还要在广阔的陨石堆里寻找一条侦察船，并且要把它带出来。

 

 

别说哈利，就连史上最伟大的舰长邓布利多校长也只是在方面围捕格林德沃的时候独自驾驶着小型飞船穿越过类似的陨石带。

 

 

可哈利看到题目后，只是沉思了一下，仔细看了看地图上给出的陨石，便露出了胸有成竹的表情。

 

 

“罗恩，以（67，49，52），（72，84，93）（77，35，67）三个为坐标点实行β型二次空间跳跃。赫敏，使用全频谱域信号进行呼叫搜索，查找‘幸存者’号的位置。”

 

 

“是，舰长。”罗恩按照哈利的指令，依次将三个点设作空间跳跃的始终位置。我则打开信息接收器，密切关注着通讯器里传来的声响。

 

 

而马尔福竟然出乎意料的没有打断哈利的话，只是注视着面前的指挥屏，时不时在自己手上的平板上记录着什么。

 

 

哈利给出的三个坐标点，竟然都是陨石群运动的盲区。我看着指挥屏上显现的数据，突然反应过来这片陨石群似乎是以邓布利多校长当年通过的那片陨石群为参考的。而作为邓布利多校长得意门生的哈利，对于这场战争的熟悉程度绝对是毋庸置疑的。

 

 

很好，我当时想着，这场考试应该是有惊无险了。

 

 

正巧这时通讯器里也传来了联盟通用的求救音频，看了看信号探测器上的位置，离我们只有不到一光年的距离。

 

 

“报告，舰长，在坐标（76，48，68）发现信号源，疑似此次目标。”

 

 

哈利偏头想了想，似乎是确定那一块也是盲区，对着罗恩点了点头，说:“更改目标，坐标（76，48，68）。赫敏尝试与对方连线。”

 

 

“是，舰长。”

 

 

我操作着面前的操作板面，试图与“幸存者”号建立联系。但不知为什么，对方只是接收我的信号，却并未发回其他信息

 

 

我把情况报告给哈利，他只是让我继续尝试连接。出于对哈利的信任，我并未怀疑他的做法，同时也错过了哈利那个不明显的手势。

 

 

当从最后一次空间跳跃中挣脱出来之后，我们面前出现了一大块被陨石群包围的空地，而“幸存者”号则安静的漂浮在空地中央。

 

 

这个时候，一直没有回应的“幸存者”号也一下子发来了信息。哈利示意我把频道切换到主控制屏上，我点点头，将频道切换到了主屏幕上。

 

 

一阵雪花过后，屏幕上出现了“幸存者”号舰长的身影，然而他的脖子上则是抵着一把动能枪。

 

 

而这时我面前的控制版面上突然同时出现了几个亮点，将我们和“幸存者”号包围在中间仔细分辨后，我发现我们竟然是被敌方包围了。

 

 

“报…报告舰长，我们被对方的舰船包围了，目测有八架小型战斗机。”我控制着声音的颤抖，向哈利报告着当前的情况，完全忘记了我们面对的只是一场测试。

 

 

哈利只是对我点点头，表示了解了情况。接着他慢慢的和视频里的那人周旋，右手看似随意的敲打着扶手，可在我看来那似乎流露出了他当时的紧张。

 

 

“你们…无路可走…投降…放你们一条生路…”对面的声音依旧沙哑难听，仿佛是粗糙的砂纸相互摩擦的声音。当时我紧张地盯着哈利，因为心中毫无计划，下意识的想要从哈利身上获得帮助。

 

 

哈利只是对对面露出胸有成竹的笑容，玩味的问道：“如果我们不投降呢？”

 

 

对方当时似乎被哈利轻佻的语气激怒了，手上的枪口更用力的地戳在了“幸存者”号舰长的脖子上：“那你们…就去死…”

 

 

他话还没说完，外面突然传来爆炸声。抬眼望去，原本整齐排布在外围的陨石不是为什么突然改变了轨道，整个空地的半径急剧减小，而处于外围的那几艘战斗机则不幸全部被四周的陨石击中，接着被卷入高速运动的陨石群里，被搅了个粉碎。

 

 

“你！”对方看来是恼羞成怒，准备按下手中的扳机，直接杀害“幸存者”号的舰长。而哈利并没有给他这个反应的机会，甚至连我也没反应过来，整艘舰船连带着“幸存者”号一起进入了虫洞开始了空间跳跃。而进入空间跳跃那一瞬间的颠簸使得敌人手中的枪脱离了“幸存者”号舰长的脖颈，使“幸存者”号舰长逃过了那一劫。而当所有人都回过神的时候，我们已经到了陨石群外，而“幸存者”号就跟在我们旁边。

 

 

而我们的任务要求就是将“幸存者”号带出陨石群。也就是说，我们的任务完成了，考试通过。

 

 

不过当时包括我在内，几乎所有参加的人员对于我们的胜利的一脸迷茫。马尔福看见我们摸不着头脑的样子，冷冷地笑了一声（到现在想起这声冷笑我依旧抑制不住内心想要和他决斗的冲动），慢悠悠的解释：“亏得泥巴种和红头发还自称是疤头的挚友，你们就没人注意到他的手在干什么吗？”

 

 

原来当时哈利的右手并不是在随便乱敲，而是在敲击一种叫做摩斯密码的古老密码，我因为过于紧张并没有注意到，而坐在哈利右手边的马尔福则在第一时间注意到了。

 

 

他发现哈利最开始敲击的是六个数字，7，7，4，5，8，7 。他认定这是一组坐标，经过简单计算，马尔福发现击碎那个位置的陨石，会使得陨石群原本稳定的环境趋于变动，而首先带来的变化就是旋转半径减小。之后，哈利的手指敲击方式变成了字母。

 

 

C…A…V…E…F…L…Y…洞和飞？马尔福一下子意识到了哈利想要干什么，并在我们都呆呆的望着哈利的时候，默默设置好了舰船的导弹发射程序和空间跳跃程序。等到哈利趁着提问敌人，向他比出进攻的手势的时候，他调用了设定好的系统，击碎陨石并迅速进行空间跳跃，最后完成了这场测试。

 

 

当时听到哈利解释之后，我整个人非常震撼了。毕竟这种默契不是一般人能够轻易达到的。作为哈利四年好友的我和罗恩尚且不能，可与哈利为敌的马尔福却能轻易分辨。不得不承认，当时我的心里是有些不服气的。好友比不过敌人，这算什么事？

 

 

不过当时的我也忘了一句话，最了解你的，往往就是你的敌人。

 

 

关于默契的第二件事就是他们两人一起下行星棋的时候了。

 

 

作为“霍格沃兹”号的舰长和大副，他们两人不时会和舰上的人一起下两局行星棋。每次都是哈利拿着地球，马尔福用着海王星，两人大杀四方，无往不胜。

 

 

他们两人似乎能够猜到对方下一步的想法，两人每次的走位总是能在利益最大化的同时保障对方的棋子也有利可得。至少我每次和罗恩一队的时候，总是会被他的一些愚蠢走位气的话都说不出来。

 

 

而我发现他俩之间关系的改变，也是因为行星棋。

 

 

我记得很清楚那是一个周六的晚上，我们照例在大厅集合，准备开始这一周的“行星棋之夜”。

 

 

我和罗恩早早拿好我们两人的棋子，哈利也是随手拿出他最常用的地球，并且拿出海王星递给马尔福。不过这一次马尔福没有接过哈利手里的海王星，而是拿出了盒子里的木星，并对哈利挑了挑眉。哈利愣了愣，然后对着马尔福不好意思的笑了*。

 

 

从那个时候起，我就知道这两人之间的关系，不同于哈利和我与罗恩之间的关系了。

 

 

他们两人其他的故事，在之后《救世主:我一生的挚友》中都有详细的描写，我也就不再多说。但或许，我们可以谈谈“最后一战”。

 

 

虽然罗纳德上将对于最后一战的描述无疑是详尽而又激动人心的，但有些细节，或许是出于女性感知的敏锐，是我发现而罗纳德上将却毫无印象的。

 

 

我们就从最后一战之前，“霍格沃兹”号上的那次小型晚会说起吧。

 

 

那次晚会是为了庆祝哈利的二十四岁生日而举办的。不过由于当时“霍格沃兹”号在外执行巡逻任务，所以我们向上级请示给哈利办一个小型的生日会，而上级也通过了我们的请求。

 

 

本就是一群人消遣的晚会，所以大家都是很放松的在随意聊天。哈利端着一杯南瓜汁跟我和罗恩一起谈论着学生时代的趣事，耳边柔和的圆舞曲混杂着船员们的交谈嬉笑声，我甚至有一种身处地球的错觉。毕竟如此的安和平静，也只有作为首都星的地球能拥有这样的环境了。

 

 

突然，轻柔的钢琴曲突然停止了，大厅里的大家都有些摸不着头脑，我和哈利罗恩交换着疑惑的眼神，不明白到底发生了什么。

 

 

下一秒，一阵小提琴的旋律就划破了这股寂静。

 

 

一步之遥。

 

 

我在第一瞬就反应过来，哈利很明显也意识到了什么。我们望向乐队，发现德拉科不知道什么抢过了小提琴手的小提琴，正拉着一步之遥。他身上仍旧穿着大副的那套白色常服，只不过配套的蓝银色领带被他换成了绿银配色。而这个配色，和哈利的领带如出一辙。

 

 

周边的人看着他小声发出惊叹，而他只是一瞬不瞬的盯着哈利，灰蓝色的眼里仿佛只有浩瀚星空和星空下唯一闪耀着的那人。

 

 

前奏终了，钢琴和萨克斯接上了小提琴的音调，乐队继续演奏着一步之遥，而德拉科只是将小提琴放于一旁，踩着节奏，踏着探戈的舞步，走到哈利身前，伸出右手，微微弯腰，抬头看向哈利，说:“尊敬的舰长，我能请你跳一支舞吗？”

 

 

站在他们身旁的我，清楚的看到德拉科眼里倒映的星光，和星光里的哈利，以及哈利眼中将要溢出温柔情愫。

 

 

“噢，他俩可真肉麻，不是吗？”卢娜不知道什么时候出现在了我身边，声音带着笑意，小声的和我抱怨着。

 

 

我看着哈利笑着摇摇头，仿佛在因为德拉科有些幼稚的行为感觉好笑。但他还是伸出手，将自己的手放在德拉科的手里。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

可当他们正要滑入舞池时，突然一声巨响，“霍格沃兹”号猛地震动了一下，所有人无一例外的都被震倒在了地上。舰内的柔和灯光一下子全部变成了预示危险的红灯，而四周的扩音器也开始发出警告的呜鸣声。

 

 

哈利迅速的从地上爬起来，点击着手里的通讯器，刚打开，就听到纳威士官长的声音:“报告舰长，前方突然出现一支舰队，分析估计，有百分之七十三的可能，是食死徒的舰队。”

 

 

纳威说完最后一句话，似乎紧张的吞咽了一下，继续问道:“请求指令！”

 

 

“全员回到自己的位置上去！纳威，把前端防护罩打开！”哈利对着大厅里的人大声喊着，自己也朝舰桥跑过去。

 

 

德拉科紧跟在他身后，和哈利一起上了舰长电梯，我和罗恩也急忙跟了上去。

 

期间“霍格沃兹”号仍旧不停的震动，警报声也越变越尖锐。而纳威也在不停的报告着船体的受损状况，情况不容乐观。

 

 

这次可不是演习，一个不留意，就只能带着“霍格沃兹”号一起沉入深空之中了。

 

 

进了舰船，我们才发现纳威所说的百分之七十三或许只是为了给我们一些安慰。九艘战舰，全部印有食死徒的标记，呈十字形整齐的排列在我们面前，而他们中心则是一艘更大的舰船。

 

 

“伏地魔”号。

 

 

这时我面前的屏幕上出现了通话申请的界面，但我还没来得及向哈利汇报，通话便自动接通了，还同时转接到了主屏幕上。

 

 

屏幕上汤姆·里德尔的脸在一片阴影之中显得格外渗人。

 

 

“初次见面，你就是被誉为传奇的‘救世主’先生哈利·波特了吧。”里德尔假意寒暄着。

 

 

哈利只是对着他扯了扯嘴角，冷冰冰的开口问道：“不知您今天出现在边界上，有何贵干？”

 

 

里德尔一点也不在意哈利的冷淡，他只是赫赫笑了两声，接道：“只是想来见见联盟的新星，顺带给你们开开眼界。”

 

 

他一说，我才注意到里德尔它们舰队的最前方，有一小块透明的飞行器。不知道材质，整个飞行器在附近恒星的照耀下闪着彩色的光辉，看起来人畜无害。但能被九架战舰围着，一看就不会是徒有其表的东西。

 

 

“那还真是麻烦您了。远道而来，只是为了显示一下您的无知落后。”我看着哈利的右手又开始敲着座椅扶手，而德拉科则是埋头在控制板面按着什么，大概是有计划了，我想着。

 

 

“希望临死前你还能这么卖弄口舌。如果保住这条船，舰长就来‘伏地魔’吧。以一换百，我相信这是很划算的买卖。”里德尔听完哈利的话只是咧开他那张大嘴笑了笑，随即便切断了通讯。

 

 

“舰长…”我怕哈利真的打算一人前往，忍不住开口。

 

 

“纳威，‘霍格沃兹’号能否实行空间跳跃？”哈利并不理会我。

 

 

“报告舰长，‘霍格沃兹’号可以进行跳转，但跳转之前的能量聚集期间，‘霍格沃兹’号有百分之八十四的可能会被敌人采取极端措施直接摧毁。目前‘霍格沃兹’号的损毁率为百分之十七，并且在以每分钟百分之九的速度上升。”纳威不停地操作着自己面前的控制面板，有条不紊的向哈利报告着情况，可顺着他额头流下的汗水，和他微微颤抖的双手，都显示着他并不像表面上那样冷静。

 

 

“准备启用逃生船，让船员们全部登上逃生船。罗恩统一设置空间跳跃目的地，目标太阳系，以太阳为原点，坐标（88，98，06） 。赫敏向联盟发出求救信号，告诉他们‘霍格沃兹’号遇袭，请求援助。”

 

 

“德拉科，你跟我来。”哈利起身走向电梯，德拉科放下手中的平板，跟在哈利的身后离开。

 

 

我迅速发出求救信息后，滥用私权将舰长电梯的监听设备接了出来，生怕哈利一个想不开，

想要真的凭自己去换回整条船上所有人的性命。

 

 

刚接通，就听见哈利说：“德拉科，我现在任命你为‘霍格沃兹’号的舰长。你的职责是带领‘霍格沃兹’上剩余近六百名船员成功逃脱。”

 

 

“疤头，既然我已经是舰长，‘伏地魔’那边就应该是我去而不是你。更何况，带领别人逃跑这件事，从来就不是我擅长的东西。”

 

 

这倒是，我心里暗暗想着，德拉科从不擅长安抚他人。比起德拉科，哈利的确是更适合带领船员们离开的人。

 

 

“你…”哈利刚开了个头，我就听到一声闷响，接着哈利就没了声响。

 

 

紧接着德拉科的声音就传了过来：“格兰杰，你来接一下哈利，他在舰长电梯里，带他去逃

生舱，”说完，他顿了顿，认真的叮嘱我：“告诉他，我会回来和他跳完那支舞。”

 

 

我听着电梯门打开，然后德拉科走出去，内心五味杂陈。我打开全舰通讯，通知所有人放下手中的工作，马上到逃生舱准备登船。而我则拉着罗恩跑去舰长电梯，不出意外的看到了靠在墙旁的哈利。

 

 

我和罗恩一起把哈利带到了逃生舱，等待着登上救生船。

 

 

等待的过程中，哈利醒了过来。他看到我手里拿着的平板，急忙问我德拉科去哪了。

 

 

那是我第一次看到哈利露出那样急切的表情，仿佛孩子失去了挚爱的玩具，而我手中的平板是唯一能指引他的救命稻草。

 

 

我看了看信息，发现德拉科现在在存放着小型战斗机的机舱，而平板上的信息显示他正在向一架战斗机上装载带有核弹头的导弹。

 

 

“哈利，德拉科在战斗机舱，显示的是他正在向一架战斗机上装备核弹。”

 

 

“该死。”哈利听了我的话，眉头一下子皱了起来，“赫敏，你组织大家撤离，我必须回一趟舰船。”

 

 

“你疯了吗！”我忍不住对哈利喊道。下一秒又是一声巨响，“霍格沃兹”号再一次被击中，力度之大，再次将人掀翻在地。

 

 

“我知道德拉科想干什么，他需要我去帮忙。不然，我们可能都会死在这里。”哈利慢慢从甲板上爬起来，望着一架架远去的逃生船，转过头来，眼神坚定地看着我，语气严肃的对我说道。

 

 

“那我陪你一起去。没有通讯官，你根本不知道该怎么和对方通话。”耳边传来一阵又一阵爆炸声，以至于我不得不用尽全力嘶喊才能听到自己的声音。

 

 

“喂，你们俩是打算两个人担下这份功劳，把我排除在外是吧！”一旁的罗恩看出了我俩的打算，不服气地叫嚷着，还挥了挥拳头。

 

 

我和哈利相视一笑，向罗恩点点头。哈利把带领人们离开的任务交给了卢娜，接着我们三人便回头向舰桥跑去。

 

 

那一刻，学生时代格兰芬多三人组的默契，再一次重新出现在我们三人间。

 

 

在路上，哈利给我和罗恩讲了讲他的计划。

 

 

原来之前哈利和德拉科已经接到了联盟发来的秘密讯息，被告知食死徒那边出现了新型武器，目测是利用了某种方式压缩体积后的大规模杀伤性核武器，但具体运作方式目前尚不清晰。

 

 

德拉科想要做的，则是利用装备核弹头的导弹直接击中那个新型武器，那么接受外部的剧烈撞击后的武器应该会被动引发内部的核聚变反应，从而不受控的爆炸。

 

 

同时由于对方与我方距离过远，直接发射核导弹会被拦截，所以只能使用小型飞船先靠近再攻击。

 

 

而哈利本来的打算，是自己去驾驶飞船引爆对方的武器，而德拉科则作为后背提供支持。不过却没想到，被德拉科抢了先。

 

 

而我们现在要做的，就是掩护德拉科，让他在安全距离内尽可能的靠近武器，并发射核导弹击中它。

 

 

穿过被挤压变形的走廊，我和哈利罗恩艰难地到达了舰桥。

 

 

从窗口望出去，“霍格沃兹”号原本优美有力的弧线已经在对方炮弹的攻击下面目全非。我急忙将舰内通讯和战斗机的通讯接通，听到对面传来信号接通的提醒声，我连忙把那边的通讯共享了出来。

 

 

“我以为你会带他离开，格兰杰。”戴着头盔的德拉科显现在屏幕上。保护性的头盔几乎是将他整个人的脸密不透风地包裹了起来，只剩下一双灰蓝色的眼睛透过护目镜还能勉强分辨。他的语气平平淡淡，可眼睛却是死死盯着坐在指挥座上的哈利，就像是想要一次将一辈子的份都看够一样。

 

 

哈利也只是看着他，完全不顾脸上刚刚被铁片划破的伤口还在流血，只是看着德拉科，回答道：“临阵脱逃，也从来不是格兰芬多的作风。”

 

 

“喂，你俩煽情够了没？我们是不是可以开始准备进攻了？”罗恩实在忍不住了，语气粗暴

的打断了面前的两人。

 

 

听到罗恩的话，哈利和德拉科交换了一个眼神后，哈利将德拉科的视屏移到了屏幕的右下角，点开了面前的地图，选定了几个点之后，开口到：“罗恩，将‘霍格沃兹’号剩余能量集中到粒子炮上，掩护德拉科。重点攻击地图上标识出来的点。赫敏保证通讯的正常连接，同时加密线路，避免被敌方再次侵入。”

 

 

“是，舰长。”我和罗恩答应道。

 

 

“德拉科，”哈利顿了顿：“不要恋战，活着回来。”

 

 

“是，舰长。”德拉科一边应着，一边操作着战斗机，从打开的舱门慢慢滑了出去。

 

 

接着那艘在舰队面前微不足道的小船，突然开始加速，带着漂亮的蓝色尾焰，猛地冲向面前的舰队。

 

 

而那二十多艘战舰也突然注意到了向他们飞来的小船。或许以为是哈利驾驶着这架飞船，赶来投降，原本密集的攻击竟是慢慢弱了下来，估计是为了防止误伤。

 

 

可那艘小船就像是没看见面前的情形一般，毫不减速的冲向了舰队最前方的透明晶体。

 

 

一下子原本减弱的攻击又变得密集起来，不同颜色的弹道在漆黑的太空里划出一道又一道纹路。而那条小船只是灵活的在各个弹道的间隙里穿梭，不时放两颗导弹摧毁对面某艘战舰的某个攻击系统。

 

 

而哈利和罗恩此刻则是聚精会神的盯着屏幕，手上不停的更改着导弹数据，一次又一次的利用导弹替那艘小船打掩护。

 

 

嘭。

 

 

又是一次撞击，“霍格沃兹”号的损毁率已经达到了百分之五十三。

 

 

我扶着桌子勉强稳住身形，看着屏幕上满屏的火光和在火光间穿梭的，几乎微不可见的飞船，不由得屏住呼吸，生怕那叶扁舟因为我的一口气被碾成碎泥。

 

 

而这时哈利看着那艘小船越来越靠近安全区域边界线，也忍不住皱紧了眉头，一边手上操作不乱，一边呼叫着德拉科:“德拉科！投掷导弹然后返航！”

 

 

德拉科的声音透过扩音器，夹杂着接连的爆炸声，清楚的传回来：“放心吧疤头！本少爷没那么容易死！”于此同时，对面又有两艘战舰的引擎被击中。

 

 

“德拉科，注意你四点钟方向！”

 

 

那艘飞船在空中一个旋转，完美躲过了那颗导弹的袭击。

 

 

“这样的攻击还不能把我怎么样的，疤头。”

 

突然间，被战舰包围在中间的武器突然泛起了点点光芒，那些光芒慢慢聚集起来，使得那件武器变得更加闪亮起来，仿佛下一秒就会燃烧起来。

 

 

该死，我心底一震，他们要开始使用武器了。

 

 

哈利也在同时反应过来这件事，连忙通知德拉科：“德拉科！马上投掷导弹！对方要使用武器了！”

 

 

“明白！”

 

 

德拉科驾驶着飞船又是个漂亮的转身，接着带有核弹头的导弹带着尾焰，直直的穿过重重导弹织成的巨网，从射程的空隙里精巧的穿过，准确的击中那件武器。

 

 

一瞬间，耀眼的白光由那一点突然爆发，仿佛白矮星在生命最后放出的光芒一般，在那一刹照亮了整个区域。

 

 

我忍不住闭了闭眼，好让被刺痛的眼睛好好缓解一下疼痛。而哈利却只是直直的盯着面前那片白光，试图从中找到点什么。

 

 

一个黑点出现在了视线里，而通讯器里也传来了德拉科熟悉的声音：“任务完成。”

 

 

一下子，我和罗恩都松了口气，不由得看着对方露出笑容，而哈利也是笑着命令德拉科尽快返航，同时打开舱门，等待德拉科返航。

 

 

直到现在我都还在思考，如果当时的我们再仔细一点，再冷静一点，再留心一下周围，是不是就不会是那个结局。

 

 

就在德拉科的飞船离我们只有一小段距离的时候，那片白光里突然闪现出了另一个黑点，以迅雷不及掩耳之势，直直的向“霍格沃兹”号冲了过来。

 

 

那是一颗导弹。

 

 

而由于一时疏忽，那颗导弹被肉眼观测到时，控制“霍格沃兹”号进行闪躲已经来不及了，剩余能量也不足以再使用粒子炮回击，前端的防护罩也在之前的战斗中完全消耗掉了。除了硬生生挨下这一下，没有别的办法。

 

 

而那个导弹的目标，是“霍格沃兹”号的曲率引擎。

 

 

倘若挨上这一下，“霍格沃兹”号轻则完全瘫痪，被困在这个地方生死难料，重则直接船毁人亡，毕竟引擎处的核反应堆被击中，产生的效果无异于在一堆炸药中间放起一把大火。

 

 

这个时候，德拉科的声音又一次响了起来：“系统，执行第307次预命令。”

 

 

“检测身份…身份认证通过…执行第307次预命令，将在一分钟后执行空间跳跃，请船员们做好准备。”

 

 

“不行！德拉科！你没有这个权限！”哈利像是意识到了什么，对着通讯器喊道。

 

 

“我使用了舰长权限，”德拉科说着，同时那架飞船也偏离了本身的线路，硬生生转向迎上了那颗导弹，“嘿，哈利，你欠我的那支舞，可能是还不上了。”说罢，德拉科便单方面切断了连接。

 

 

“该死！德拉科你给我回来！我命令你回来！”哈利对着通讯器大喊着，然而除了系统一遍一遍的提醒，德拉科的声音却是再未传回来。

 

 

“十秒后进行空间跳跃…五…四…三…二…一…”

 

 

随着空间跳跃的进行，面前的景象也开始慢慢扭曲，而最后一幕，就是那艘小船，带着斯莱特林的骄傲，载着“霍格沃兹”号最伟大的大副，在“霍格沃兹”号的外沿，径直撞上导弹，在寂静的宇宙开出一朵绚烂无比的花。

 

 

还带走了一个格兰芬多一生唯一的一支舞。

 

 

当霍格沃兹号从虫洞中脱离的时候，我发现我们被送到了木星的背面。

 

 

之前离开的逃生船在这里稀稀拉拉的排布着，却正好将木星上的那个大红斑围在了中间。

 

 

哈利看着面前的木星，再看看那个大红斑，突然用手揪住了胸口的布料，红着眼睛看向我，哑着声音说道：“赫敏，我填不上那个空洞了。”

 

 

我看着这样的哈利，突然明白了那首曲子的含义。

 

 

一步之遥。

 

 

而哈利和德拉科，次次都差了这一步。

 

 

 

 

 

 

德拉科的葬礼是在一个雨天举行的。

 

 

当时到场的人很多，一一对着只有衣物的坟墓鞠躬致敬，从早上一直持续到下午。

 

 

而哈利则是担任着引导的职务，平静地指引人们依次悼念德拉科。旁边地马尔福先生和夫人就像是默认了他的这种做法，只是在一旁红着眼睛接待着其他的客人，最后因为马尔福夫人的身体受不了，于是提前离场，将剩下的事都交给了哈利。

 

 

等到最后一个来悼念地人也离开了，我询问哈利是否要和我与罗恩一同离开。哈利笑着对我说不用，让我和罗恩先走。

 

 

我点点头，明白他想和德拉科单独呆一会，便拉着罗恩顺着石质的阶梯向下走去。

 

 

突然，我听到了熟悉的曲调。

 

 

一步之遥。

 

 

我回过头，发现哈利不知什么时候放下了手中的黑伞，看着德拉科的墓碑，轻轻的哼着这首曲子。

 

 

退步，旋转，停顿。

 

 

弯腰，伸手。

 

 

哈利跳着探戈的起势，慢慢地向墓碑伸出手，像是在邀请德拉科和他跳这支舞。

 

 

只是他低着头，并没有抬头望向前方，望向本该握住他的手的人所站的地方。

 

 

嘀嗒。

 

 

在嘈杂地雨声里，我听到一滴水落在地上的声音。

 

 

 

             ————节选自《救世主：我一生的挚友》前言，赫敏·格兰杰

 

 

 

……被称为“救世主”的波特舰长在打赢被称为“最后一战”，并失去自己的大副德拉科马尔福后，申请从“霍格沃兹”号调职到“莉莉”号进行宇宙科学探查，并在找到某一颗行星后提交辞职申请。而那颗行星被称为“灵魂的收留所”，在登上这颗行星的瞬间，每个人会看到自己失去的挚爱之人的影像。他们的身体由行星上被称为“雪燐”的花的花瓣构成，会被轻易吹散同时也能很快重聚。“霍格沃兹”号的现任舰长罗纳德表示，在他们登陆这颗行星时，整颗星星想起了一首很耳熟的曲子。而波特舰长则面带微笑，攀着面前的花瓣跳起了罗纳德见他练习过多次的舞步。……

 

————节选自《哈利·波特:永远的格莱芬多》，金妮芙拉·莫丽·韦斯莱

 

 

 

 

 

 

*木星上因为内部风暴产生了空洞，在表面形成一个大红斑，而那个红斑的大小，恰好可以装下一个地球。我的心上产生了一个空洞，刚好可以放下一个你。


End file.
